


Someone to Protect

by XFangHeartX



Series: Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [21]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Pregnancy, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary- As Rin sleeps, Sesshomaru recalls his father's last words to him.





	Someone to Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

_"Have you someone...to protect?"  
_  
 Sesshomaru looked out toward the full moon through the mansion windows, its light momentarily fading as a cloud passed by. In the darkness, his eyes glowed yellow as he cast them toward the sleeping form of his wife, 19-year-old Rin. She breathed quietly as she lied beneath the sheets, using his mokumoku-sama as a pillow.  
  
 _"Someone to protect? I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such..."  
_  
 Those were the last words Sesshomaru gave to his father before he ran off to rescue Izayoi, who was giving birth to his younger half-brother. So many years had passed since that fateful night. Back then, Sesshomaru didn't understand why Toga gave his life to save a mere mortal woman. He saw humans as beneath him...especially when they gave birth to half-breeds such as Inuyasha.  
  
 But that all changed...it was when Rin came into his life.  
  
 Who would've thought that this beautiful young woman was once the little girl he had saved? At first, when she started traveling with him, Jaken, and A-Un, he considered just dropping her off at a village and being done with it...but the more he thought about it, the more he started to realize it that he couldn't do without her. Whenever she was in peril, she'd scream out to him and he would run to her rescue. When she was scared, she'd hide behind him. When she was happy, she'd fill the air with her laughter which made him feel rather calm. When she was tired, she'd sleep on his mokumoku...just as she was doing, now.  
  
 Sesshomaru never thought that he'd actually fall in love with this human woman. Of course, he never had such feelings when she was a child. He wasn't some barbarian, after all.  
  
 No...when he saw how much Rin had grown while she was living in Kaede's village...how beautiful she had become, that's when he realized it. He tried to ignore these feelings, not out of bitterness, but out of fear that he would upset Rin, but also out of confusion. He had never felt such warmth...such happiness, before. Of course, it wasn't just her beauty...it was her kindness...the kindness that stayed with her ever since she was a child.  
  
 And now...she was here, by his side, just as she had always been, and he realized how empty his life was without her. That was when he finally understood why Toga loved Izayoi so. It was because she gave his life purpose, fulfillment...just as Rin had done for Sesshomaru.  
  
 _"Have you someone...to protect?"  
_  
 As Sesshomaru reached over, he gently brushed a lock of hair out of Rin's face with his claws...then delicately ran his hand down toward her stomach. She smiled pleasantly in her sleep as she placed her hand over his own, causing him to smile at her, tenderly.  
  
 _'I, Sesshomaru...do have someone to protect...'_


End file.
